A New Chance
by StarSwiftz
Summary: Given the chance to go relive life in Equestria when he is about to die, James accepts and lives a wonderful life in the place he's only dreamed of. However, a evil spirit who made the deal with him and other enemies he is yet to meet may come back to haunt him and threaten everything important to him including a Rainbow-Maned Cyan Pony.
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

**Hey Everypony! This is my first time at making a Fanfiction so first things first, cut me some slack when it comes to Grammar or Spelling and also this may have no originality until later in story because it starts out like any other My Little Pony Fan Fiction with a Human dying and going to Equestria. But trust me, it will start to trail off and become very interesting later! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi everyone my name is James; I have been living a mediocre life with no hopes or dreams. The reason is I have nothing to look forward to! I can't get a girlfriend because I have a very low social status at my School, My parents have gone missing, and I live alone with my house payments being paid by my grandparents and everything else by myself. I the only thing I wish for is an Adventure and a less gloomy life, a life in Equestria from My Little Pony to be exact. Every episode brightens up my day and makes me smile even on the worst of days, one of the reasons is the main characters all are friends. I don't have any friends; I am a total social outcast and probably will stay that way. Every night when I go to bed, I wish to have another chance at life and what I don't know is… that I'm going to get one.

I have a Job at a local supermarket near my house; sadly I hardly make enough to pay my bills. The reason I'm paying these bills is because of my parent's sudden disappearance, I still remember that fateful day. It was on the eve of my 18th birthday, I woke up to the sound of my parents panicking, and I couldn't tell why they were. When I was getting up I heard "WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW". The last thing I know was the front door slamming shut. I waited for days to see if my parents would come home, but they never did. Investigations were held to find them, but still… nothing. And so my grandparents took over my house mortgage and I agreed to everything else. I continued High school with the fact that I was abandoned. And having no friends doesn't help, but there was a time I did have friends. You see my life went downhill after the day parents went missing, one half of my friends moved far away and the other half totally forgot about me. It saddens me at the thought so I rather not talk about it, as a de – stressor I would browse the internet most of day. Once My Little Pony aired I was one of the first bronies, and ever since I became one, I have been living my life with little stress. Anyways it's about time I tell you about my second chance; it all started one decent morning…

I woke up at 6:30 am on a Saturday when I received a phone call "Um… Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Is this James Wood?" asked the person.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I replied

"This is your manager, I'm here to tell you that your shift today is being taken over by a new employee, so you don't have to come to work today" his manager stated

"Okay thanks! Bye!" I said happily

I have been laid off a lot in this past month, and I don't know why because, I don't slack, I'm never late, and customers give positive reviews about my service.  
It's probably a matter of time before I'm fired due to inactivity, but I've been prepared for that situation by applying for a nearby computer store. They give a little more money but not enough to make a difference; I will still end up with late bills no matter how hard I try. I going to turn off cable and my home phone just so I can buy more food when I need it. But not being able to pay the bills is starting to cause more stress then I can handle, sometimes MLP won't help it as it does usually.

I slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast, as I open the fridge to get some milk when I suddenly remember I need to go shopping for Groceries. I open a box of Cheerios and make some cereal; while I am eating it I grab my laptop and begin to watch some reruns of My Little Pony. For some odd reason, every time I watch it I seem to be in some sort of state where I don't pay attention to anything besides the show. I just sit there like that until the episode ends. It's never happened when I watch other shows either, it's like I have some connection when I watch it. Anyways, I wasn't paying attention to the time, the food market closes early today at 7:00 PM and after watching a lot of reruns it was 5:30 PM. I know I have plenty of time to spare but I'd like to get there early.

I drove over to the market and began shopping, while I was picking up food I noticed some employees raising the prices. At this rate I will starve because of the economy. Because of that I only picked up milk, eggs, bread, meat, and butter. I still had a little bit of food left at home, so I limited my shopping list to those items. It all came out to 30 dollars; I simply paid and left the store. When I arrived at my car I stopped and sighed, it was the car my parents bought for me when I learned how to drive. It was a junky piece of crap and the only reason I still drive it because of money limitations, I jumped in and began the drive home.

But as I was driving home I stopped at red light, as I sat there I hear tire skidding and suddenly *BAM* My car is impacted with a lot and power and speed, I barely have time to think when the last thing I see is thing is my car nearly 10 feet in the air and upon contact with the road my skull is pierced by a large sharp piece of glass, I Immediately hear ambulance sirens but it is too late… I black out.

* * *

**Unoriginal right? Like I said it will start changing and by Chapter 10 it will be completely different from other stories and become original. Please Rate, Review, Favorite and most of all… Stay Classy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Well here we are! Chapter 2! I don't have much to say here but to give you a tip, you're going to want to remember this Chapter because it is a key part of the story for many chapters to come. You may not hear about it for a while but I plan on using this moment as a main plot sometime. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up very slowly and in a lot of pain, trying not to make it worse, I refrain myself from standing. Mentally grasping the situation, it finally dawned on me! I am dead but where was I? I open my eyes to get a better look around me and notice I'm in some sort of temple; it didn't appear to be heaven because all I could see was black except the floor. On the floor was a glowing circular painting of a pony surrounded by what appeared to be the elements of harmony, I just starred at it as if I was in a trance, just like when I watched the show but this time I could actually think straight. The pony was shaded out, making its appearance undistinguishable. One thing was for sure, this has something important to do with me, but what? Suddenly I heard a deep voice even though is no one appears to be here. For some reason it sounded vaguely familiar and for some reason it bothered me a lot, but where have I heard it before? Well I guess I'll find out later.

"It seems your life has ended quite early… James" The Voice said in an emotionless tone

I again looked around but it's just me in here. Wait a second how did he know my name? This is really confusing, first the voice sounds familiar and now he knows my name?

The Voice continued "But your life was not supposed to end until - - "The Voice Said in disappointment

For some reason the last words I could not hear, instead I heard just Muffled words I could not understand.

"So since you didn't get one, I'm willing to give you a choice" The Voice said

"But each option comes with a price!"

Isn't there always price? Oh well let's see what this "Choice" is!

"Fine, what are they?" I asked interested

"You may continue you're miserable life on earth, or you can begin a new life in a new realm" The Voice replied in a mischievous tone

A new realm, eh?

"What kind of realm?" I asked still interested

"Why are you asking me? It's the one you've been wishing for from day one" The Voice said

Wait! Does he mean… Equestria? I can go to Equestria? I thought it was a just a cartoon, apparently it's real! But wait a second he said it comes with a price, what should I choose?

"What's the catch?" I asked without hesitation

"You will forget everything about earth including all your memories and your existence on earth will be erased totally" The Voice stated

"Not only that, your personality, identity and destiny will be changed"

Everything about me will be erased? Everything I've ever done will have never happened? I know that I have had a horrible life, but I have had some good memories as I mentioned earlier. Like the times I used to play soccer with my dad and cooked with my mom, the times where I hanged out with friends at the bowling alley. And for my existence to be erased from earth… Those good memories will have never happened. I will never meet my friends and more importantly... My parents will never have me, I need to think very deeply about this!

"Give me some time to think and decide" I demanded without being rude

"As you wish" The Voice said in a very calm tone

The Question That I keep asking myself is Will it be Worth It? Yet again a Life without Friends and family who care about you is not worth living and in Equestria you get all that, A might even get an Adventure I've always wanted! I will even get a clean start, I guess I choose the life in Equestria! But there is once last thing I need to do.

"Are you still here?" I asked

"Yes, have you decided?" The Voice replied

"I choose Equestria, but before I go I would like to know something" I told it

"Sure what do you want to know?" The Voice asked

"I want to know what has become of my parents" I told the voice with a depressed tone

There was a long pause as soon as I said those words.

"The reason they disappeared is because they were running from the law, they ended up running all the way to Japan and began working for a genetic engineering laboratory, and they started a new family." The Voice said trying to remain calm

How could they forget about me, I'm their first child… after all the stress and damage I've been through? They just start a whole new family without me? Those Idiots! You know what? I'm done! Hello Equestria!

"Ok I'm ready!" I yelled trying to prevent any more emotional damage

The voice did not respond and instead a white door appeared in front of me, as I slowly walked towards it… that's when he responded.

"May your destiny unfold" The voice said as it slowly faded away

I opened the door and there was a bright white flash, I then this body fell unconscious permanently.

* * *

**There we have it! The man known as James Wood is no more, may he enjoy his new life! But he may not know that with this life comes with many adventures and hardships that may change Equestria for better or maybe even for the worse…**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Life

**Um ok, let's see here… How am I to introduce James to the world of Equestria?**  
**OH I KNOW! MORE TEMPORARY UNORIGINALITY! Well here we go just like any other Fanfiction! ENJOY!**

* * *

**- August 1, 11:23 PM, Private Royal Hospital -**

"Celestia meet your son" said Nurse Redheart

There lying in a basket, was a young colt with a snow white coat, dark blue eyes, with a light blue and gold mane.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Princess Cadence

"His name is StarSwift" Celestia said happily as she put a blanket on new born Prince

"He's going to be a hoof full!" Nurse Redheart laughed as StarSwift nibbled on the blanket that was given to him

"He might be, but I feel as if there is something special about him" Princess Cadence said with curiosity in her voice

Princess Celestia slowly picked him up in his basket with her magic and placed him on her back.

"I'm heading back to the Castle, you two need to get some sleep" Celestia said with a yawn "Even you Cadence!"

"Good bye!" Princess Cadence and Nurse Redheart whispered as Celestia walked away

As Celestia walked away, she began to lower the sun.

"I wish your father was here to see you, he would have loved to see you grow up!" Celestia said with tears in her eyes "I haven't seen him since The Royal Incident, why did things have to end like they did?"

**- 16 Years later**

Hey You! Yeah you! The one reading this story! My name is StarSwift, Prince of Equestria. You probably don't know much about me so I'm going to give you a quick summary of my life, as you know I'm Prince, but no pony knows besides the royal family. Because my mom (Princess Celestia) has been trying to keep it secret for some reason that I apparently am not supposed know. Besides that fact, I've been stuck in this castle for who knows how long and because of that, I have little knowledge of magic because I haven't gone to school. Instead I have been homeschooled but still haven't been learning magic. And it's starting to get on my nerves, so I've been pouring myself into magic. And because I have, she's starting to worry. Something else is bothering me too! I don't know who my father is. Anyways, since my mom is worried... she planned something

"StarSwift, I need to talk to you." Celestia said while I was Studying

"Yes Mom?" I responded

"You have been Studying too much! You need to take a break!"

"Fine, It's just I'm the only one in the castle who doesn't know anything about Magic!" I whined

"I know but too much studying is bad, so I'm sending you to Ponyville on vacation, and afterwards publicly announcing you as prince" She stated ignoring my whining

"But mom!"

She glared at me

"Fine"

"Now go pack! I've requested a carriage to pick you up" she said while walking way

I hurried as fast as I could, I personally didn't want to go to Ponyville. I wanted to learn some magic because I'm an Alicorn who knows how to fly but knows nothing of magic. And that fact makes me mad, but still my mom is sending me to Ponyville forcefully. I guess I'll just I will just have to deal with it and have some fun, but when I get back I'm going back to studying. I don't have anything really important to pack with me to Ponyville, just what I call the essentials, some quills and scrolls, some bits, some clothes (that I probably won't wear), and my crown for the ceremony. I'm very nervous about the ceremony, I've seen my mom do quite a few of them and they look scary and nerve-racking, But oh well I have to be announced sooner or later. I'm done with packing so I guess I better tell my mom.

"Mom! I'm done packing for Ponyville!" I yelled as loud as I can

"ALREADY?" She yelled shocked

As I said earlier, only packed the "essentials".

"Yep" I replied

"Good Now go take a shower! The carriage will be here soon" Celestia yelled back

A shower? I thought we were in a hurry! Oh well, not worth arguing about.

As I was running I decided it would be faster to fly, so I leaped and spread my wings. I am really good at flying! in fact I almost accomplished a sonic rainboom but failed when my wings gave out. But I practice every day because I love flying, anyways as I was flying to my room to take a shower when I crashed into Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna! I'm in a big hurry!" I apologized

"It's okay, but what has you in a hurry?" Luna asked

"Oh I'm spending the summer in Ponyville! And then when summer is over my mom is going to announce publicly to everypony that I'm her son!" I said while panting

"Oh okay, have a great summer!" Luna replied walking away

"Thanks!"

I always try to act excited and happy around Luna because she is still a little down about the whole Nightmare moon incident. So to prevent her from thinking about it I will try to act happy and make her smile. I walked in my room and took off my necklace that is shaped like a Star and took a shower, Afterwards I groomed my mane into a simple cut and put my necklace back on. As I was walk out of my room I looked at my Wonderbolts poster and read the signature.

"Always follow your dreams" – Spitfire

I smiled and then flew out the door. I had always been a Wonderbolts fan, ever since the first show I went to with my mom, she had Spitfire sign my poster it as a birthday present that year.

"StarSwift hurry the carriage is here!" Celestia yelled out

I started flying as fast as I could and made it just in time.

"Please hop in sir" the guard instructed me

"Ok! Good bye Mom!" I yelled as we took off

On the way to Ponyville was boring, I just looked at clouds the entire time so I decided to plan out some stuff to do for the summer. Stuff like swimming, partying, and if I Have the Time, I'll practice flying! But before I do any of that I needed to make sure I have enough bits to pay for food and things I'll need during this "vacation". I look in my bag and find that I have two Mega Bits; each Mega Bit is worth 500,000 bits! I'll have more than enough! Now who was it that my mom wanted me to stay with? Oh yeah! Somepony named Twilight Sparkle! She told me that Twilight lives in a tree library, loves studying and learning, and that I will become great friends with her. I can see why, after about an hour or two of flying us finally made it to Ponyville.

"Sir! We are here, Welcome to Ponyville!" The Guard announced interrupting my thinking

"Thanks Guys" I Thanked as I stepped off

"No problem Sir!" the guards said as they took off

So this is Ponyville, quite simple looking if you ask me, but I like that. Now before I go to Twilight's, I better go start a bank account to store my Mega Bits. But where is the bank? Hey I know! I'll ask Somepony, I walked up to a yellow Pegasus with pink mane.

"Excuse me! Do you know where the bank is?" I asked while I lightly tapped her shoulder

She quickly hid in a bush nearby.

"Don't worry I don't bite, it's just that I'm new here and I need help with directions" I told her hoping I could calm her down

She stepped out of the bush still hiding in her mane

"I…um…well…Its…Near Sugarcube Corner, I could take you there if you want" she replied in a more confident tone

"Yes, that would be nice! Um…What's your name?" I asked

She was less cowardly now

"My name is Fluttershy" she answered

She certainly lives up to her name!

"Well it nice to meet you, my name is StarSwift!" I said while giving a light smile

So we began walking to the bank, as we were walking I was looking at the clouds. I just stood there wondering when I'll be able to practice flying, but then somepony jumped out of nowhere right when we passed Sugarcube Corner.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! OH MY GOSH YOUR NEW!" she said without blinking

Suddenly she disappeared; my face was stuck at what just happened. And it stayed that way until we finally arrived at the bank. You can tell Fluttershy wanted to leave right now from shyness.

"Well there's the bank! I got to go back to my cottage to take care of some animals!" Fluttershy said happily

"Thanks!"

I walked in still shocked by everything that has been thrown at me since I arrived; this is going to be a wild summer. As I was waiting in line I opened my suitcase to see something that I can't wait to wear. But I was still unsure about the whole ceremony, MILLIONS OF PONYS WILL BE ATTENDING. I simply trying to clear my mind and walked up to the desk.

"Hello Sir how may I help you?" The mare at the desk asked

"I would like to start a savings account" I answered holding out my Mega Bits

"Ok, what is your name and birthday?" she replied

"My name is StarSwift, August 1"

"Thanks, now give me a moment as I set up your account" she said while writing the information down

But before I sit down…

"Ok were all done Sir, thanks for choosing us!" she replied

"You're welcome"

I started walking out to Twilight's place since the sky was near sunset, I open the door and the lights were off… wait a second!

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled

* * *

**Broke the Forth Wall a bit… CHECK! Completely unsuspected Pinkie Pie party… CHECK! Have one the mane 6 help StarSwift before… Oh sorry I was just overlooking my checklist for the unoriginality in this chapter, looks like my job here is done, Stay Classy!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Party To Kick Off Summer

**After this Chapter I'm officially going to make the story be more original now that I have a few ideas that will separate it from other stories, but I still have to find a way to connect those ideas to ones I have already established. Here you go! Chapter 4!**

* * *

"WOAH! A Party for Me?" I shouted really excited

"YOU LIKE IT! YAY!" Pinkie pie shouted back

I was so surprised at the sudden party! It made me feel real good. But let's not just sit here! Let's enjoy it! I walked over to the bingo table and played it. Actually bingo is my favorite game, I played it at every party I went to with my mother and let me tell you I won some really cool stuff! Stuff like... a collector's edition of the entire Daring Do series, a glass sculpture of an eagle, and once some V.I.P tickets to a Wonderbolts show. After the game (I didn't win and really didn't care) I dunked for some apples and last of all played pin the tail on the pony, This party has made me realize that that I'm going to have a very good time in Ponyville. Because of many things, I will finally meet some friends; I won't be stuck in the castle as usual, and… Suddenly something interrupted my train of thought; I was at the refreshments table, when a cyan pony with a rainbow mane approached me.

"Hey there! Enjoying the party?" she asked

I stood there in awe; she was the most beautiful mare I have ever seen, but I better not act stupid by staring for an hour straight. I've seen a lot of ponies my age making that mistake so I don't want to be the same. But what do I say? I haven't even talked to a mare before!

"Yes I am, thanks for asking" I answered still amazed by her by beauty

I've never have had such a beautiful mare talk to me before! I wish I could ask her out but I've never asked any pony out before! What will I do? That's when my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Care to dance?" I asked her

Did I Just... Ask her to... Oh HORSEAPPLES!

"Sure, I would love to!" she responded

I began mentally giving myself facehooves, you ARE SO STUPID StarSwift! You don't know how to dance! And I've never spoke to a mare before! What the buck am I going to do! Oh well I Will just improvise I guess! Oh yeah I've seen some plays! I'll just do what the actors did if a slow dance song comes on. But still what have I got myself into?

So we began dancing to DJ Pon3's awesome songs! The first time I heard her songs was at Cadence's wedding, and she did a great job! Suddenly the slow dance music came on, and that helped HOW? Well can't back out now! I may not know much about dancing, but by the looks of it neither did the mare I was dancing with know either. Well... here goes nothing! I put my hooves on her shoulders and she did the same, well it was going smoothly but then it got better. She laid her head against mine and closed her eyes. Whoa this is Awesome but still... I'm bucking stupid to get myself in this "Mess". I'm stuck in a very awkward situation... and it's not looking too good in my opinion! (In your point of view it might be going smoothly, but in mine... I'm a social outcast who doesn't know how to dance or talk to a mare, and yet... here I am dancing with the hottest mare in Equestria!)

- Rainbow Dash's POV –

I arrived at the party a little late, because me and my coltfriend Soarin got into a fight. You see, we have been dating for a while since the Royal Canterlot wedding and it was going just fine when something happened. I came over to Soarin's house after Pinkie told me about the party to talk to him, but for some reason the door was locked. So I took out the key that he gave to me and unlocked the door to a horrible sight, Soarin making out with some other mare! He suddenly stopped kissing; he was in denial even though I saw the entire thing! Soarin was desperate and you could see it in his eyes, not only that he used the usual "She's just a friend!" excuse, I was not going to fall for it and immediately declared "We are through!" and flew back home. I sobbed on my bed for what seemed for hours, I thought he was perfect for me! So I decided to go to the party to cheer myself up and ended up late, but better late than never because I would never miss a Pinkie Party!

"Hey Pinkie nice party! But who's it for?" I asked Pinkie

"That guy over at the refreshments!" she said while pointing

As I looked over at him I froze, he was the cutest stallion I've ever seen in my life! Even hotter than Soarin! This might be my chance to get my mind off of what happened earlier, but what's his name?

"What's his name?"

"Um... good question! I never asked!" Pinkie answered with a sheepish smile

"You prepare a party for a new pony in Ponyville and don't ask for his name?"

"Well I was too caught up in setting up the party! And gee it would have been easier if I did know his name!" Pinkie giggled

"Ok then, but next time remember to ask for a name!" I said while I lost myself in thought

"Okie Dokie Loki!"

What do I do? Last time it was Soarin who asked me out! So how do I go about doing this? Um... aha! A casual conversation will do the trick! Maybe...

I knew I probably don't have a chance with him, but it's worth a shot. So I decided to make a risky move and approach him!

"Hey there! Enjoying the party?" I asked

Good so far...

"Yes I am, thanks for asking" he answered staring at me with those Dark blue ocean eyes

I noticed he was admiring me which made me a blush a little, and then he made his move.

"Care to dance?" he asked me

That question made my heart flutter.

"Sure, I would love to!" I replied

That's when I immediately remember that I can't dance. But then again it was not a slow dance... and I spoke to soon. The slow dance music came on but since I can't dance, I just followed his movements. I got tired after a few minutes because I worked myself to death today from the tricks I was practicing. So I slowly laid my head on his shoulder; his fur was softer than any other stallions I've met (Even though Soarin is the only one I have been with), but the song was almost over sadly.

- StarSwift's POV -

The Song was almost over when she began to speak.

"Thank you for the dance…" she said while yawning a bit

Did I dance ok? Why did she lay her head on my shoulder? Uh... forget it I can't even think straight anymore!

"The names StarSwift, but you can call me Swift" I finished her sentence

And again I spoke without thinking; I'm so not good at this!

"Thank you, my name is Rainbow Dash but you can just call me Rainbow" she continued

"You look exhausted, I can take you home if you want" I offered

Great, now I'm deep in stupidity!

"That would be awesome" she responded accepting the offer

I picked her up and took off to the skies.

"Wait… you're a Alicorn?" she said as soon as she noticed my wings

"Yes I am"

"I just thought you were a unicorn!" Rainbow said shocked

"Yeah I'm surprised no pony noticed that I'm an Alicorn" I stated giggling

It was kind of funny how people didn't notice that I was an Alicorn, My wings were visible, just not open and spread outwards. However my horn was visible and they seemed to notice that more than anything.

She giggled back, it was sunset, as I was looking at it I remembered my duty. With that on my mind I sped up, I started hearing some light snoring and noticed that Rainbow was asleep in my hooves. When I arrived at her cloud home, I decided not to wake her. I brought her inside and gently set her on her bed, trying not to be rude I said good night.

"Good night, Rainbow" I whispered

"Good night, Swift"

As I flew back to Twilight's Library, I focused and used my magic to bring out the night stars. I began to think about what just happened and kept facehooving from stupidity, let's get things straight. I go to a surprise party, and asked a mare to the dance even though we just met, HOW? When I arrived at my destination. There was a unicorn reading a book and a dragon cleaning up the party mess.  
I walked up to the unicorn not bothering to disturb the dragon.

"You must be Twilight" I recalled

"Why yes I am! You must be StarSwift" she called back not looking up to see what I look like

"Yes I am"

Wow she is really into that book, what book is it? I looked at the title "Advanced Modern Magic". Wait maybe she can help me learn some magic! But later, I'm beat!

"So where's the guest bedroom" I asked

"The guest bedroom is downstairs next to the laboratory, If you need anything just ask!" she said still glued to her book

I was so tired from that party that I barely could keep my balance, so I walked into my room and as soon as I laid on the bed… I fell asleep

* * *

**Phew! Well that's that! Chapter 5 and 6 will be the last unoriginal chapters and Chapter 7 will be the beginning of StarSwift's Adventure, Stay Classy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing for the Ceremony

**This is the second to last chapter of unoriginality, I'm going to tie up a few unnoticeable loose ends and build up the structure for the rest of the story or at least for a few chapters to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with a lot on my mind; first off I still fill stupid about the whole Rainbow Dash encounter. I don't understand how I managed to dance and have a mare fall for me in the first place! Ugh… Just thinking about it gives me a headache. Second, I need to prepare the ceremony of my announcement. And Finally I need to stretch my wings a bit and get some fresh air. But first I better get something to eat.

I slowly got out of bed and walked upstairs to a funny sight, Twilight fell asleep reading her book and now she's drooling on it. It's going to be funny to see her reaction, I may not know Twilight at all but my mom has told me a lot about her to the point where I can describe basic information about Twilight. So I can tell that this is going to be quite interesting.

I walked to Twilight's kitchen to dish up some left over cake from last night, it tasted really good! I guess I'll have to compliment Pinkie Pie next time I see her. Usually at the castle for breakfast, I'll have a small cup of coffee, some eggs, and toast, although this cake was better than all of that… it was not a proper breakfast! I kept on eating the cake when a dragon came in.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm StarSwift, the princess has sent me to Ponyville for the summer and I'm staying with Twilight while on this vacation"

"I'm Spike, Twilight's number one assistant!" he told me while mopping the floor

"Well it's nice to meet you!"

"But I have a question, why did the Princess send you to Ponyville?" Spike continued

"Well you see I live in the castle…"

Spike Interrupted joking "What are you? Royalty?"

"Yes"

"I was only joking, that wasn't a question!" Spike said laughing

"Well actually it's true I am royalty"

"Wait… What do you mean?" he responded

"If I tell you who I am will you promise not to tell anypony until the upcoming ceremony?"

"Uh… Ok!"

I grabbed my crown out of my suitcase and put it on.

"I'm Celestia's son, Prince StarSwift."

"Yeah right, Celestia doesn't have a son!" Spike remarked

"Well she's been keeping it a secret from the public for some reason that even I don't know"

"I still don't believe you, but I know a way to see if you really are her son!" Spike said while dragging me to the basement

Once we were in the basement, Spike grabbed a ladder and put it in front of a cabinet.

"Twilight has a potion that will reveal a pony's birth parents" Spike said grabbing a blue potion

"Why would she have a potion like that?" I asked

"Well she brewed it and tried it on me because I never met my parents, but it didn't work since I'm not a pony" Spike answered in a sad tone

"Sorry I asked"

"Don't be! You didn't know, now here drink it!"

I levitated the potion to me and slowly drank it, NASTY IT TASTES LIKE SPOILED EGGS! As soon as I was done I burped out a pink cloud that had a picture of Princess Celestia on it.

"YOU REALLY ARE CELESTIA'S SON!" Spike said with a dumbfounded face

"Yep, but don't tell anypony until the celebration, not even Twilight!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" Spike replied still shocked

"You don't have to do that, just treat me like any other pony ok?" I told him

"Okay, but I still have a few questions!" Spike responded

"Like?"

"Who is your father?" Spike asked

Good question, who is my father? Why hasn't my mom told me who he is?

"I don't know, my mom is keeping that a secret from me as well" I said

"Oh, also what's it like living in the castle?" Spike continued

"Boring, I'm usually stuck there unless my mom invites me to go somewhere with her"'

"I thought it would be awesome" said Spike

"Well it's just an ordinary castle to me, anyways do you mind showing me around Ponyville?" I asked

"Sure! But I need to go tell Twilight where we are going"

We walked upstairs to where Twilight was at to see her still drooling, and then Spike gently shook her to wake her up.

"What? Huh?" Twilight got up and finally noticed that she was drooling on her book

"Oh Horseapples!" She yelled and grabbed a cloth to clean it up but to no avail the book was ruined anyway

"Twilight, do you mind if I go show StarSwift around Ponyville?" Spike asked

"Who? Oh yeah! Sorry that I didn't fully introduce myself, my name is Twil…"

I interrupted "Twilight Sparkle, I know because the Princess told me a lot about you."

"Okay then, how about you tell me more about yourself?" she said surprised

"Okay I will while you guys give me a tour of Ponyville, sound good?" I replied

"Sure, let's go!"

We walked out of the library into the streets of Ponyville; it's a nice day here, a clear sky with plenty of sunshine! But Canterlot isn't so lucky; there have been a lot of storms lately, the most recent storm before I left caused damage to the castle walls near my room. I hope the next storm doesn't cause damage to my room, because it takes a long time to rebuild and I would have to sleep in the royal snob Prince Blueblood's room. My mom hasn't even told him that I'm Prince, so he treats me like a servant even though I am higher in royalty then his stupid accent. Anyways I'm glad to be here to enjoy this nice weather, maybe I'll go swimming sometime this week.

"Okay let's start with Sugar Cube Corner; it's the most famous bakery in Ponyville. I usually come here to hang out with my friends; they're probably here right now! Would you care to meet them?" Twilight asked

"Sure why not? I have nothing in particular planned today." I answered

"Well then! Let's go greet them!"

We walked in to see five ponies sitting at a table enjoying some cupcakes; Twilight started introducing me to them.

"This is AppleJack, AppleJack this is StarSwift"

"Howdy Partner! Nice to meet ya!" she said in a country accent

"That's Rarity"

"Nice to meet you Darling!" Rarity greeted

"You already know Pinkie Pie"

"HOW WAS THE PARTY I THREW YOU?" Pinkie asked

"It was Awesome Pinkie, thanks and also the cake you made was SO GOOD" I told her

"Thanks!" Pinkie Smiled

Twilight continued

"Here is Fluttershy"

"Oh yeah! You're the one who helped me find the bank!" I said with a light smile

"You're Welcome" she replied shyly

"And finally, this is Rainbow Dash"

"Hi there! Remember me?" Rainbow asked

"Yep sure do!" I answered

How can I not remember somepony so beautiful! But still, I have no idea how I managed that dance and have her fall for me.

"And that's it, why don't you sit down and have some cupcakes? They are delicious!" Twilight said while having some herself

So I did and like Twilight said, the cupcakes are delicious.

"So what are ya doin' Ponyville?" AppleJack asked

"The Princess sent me here on vacation because I was pouring myself into magic and refused to take breaks and…"

Twilight interrupted "How do you know the Princess?"

"I'm getting there; you see I was pouring myself into magic because I'm the only Alicorn in the castle who doesn't know any magic besides the basics. And since I live the castle, the Princess occasionally visits me when she isn't working, but I was studying so much that she wanted me to take a break. So she sent me to Ponyville for the summer." I told everypony

"Any questions?" I asked

"You're an Alicorn?" Rarity asked

"Sure am!" I said while extending my wings and using magic to grab another cupcake

"Why do you live in the castle?" asked Pinkie

"I'm kind of related to royalty"

I winked at Spike while he giggled a bit when suddenly he burped out a letter

"It's for you!" Spike gave me the letter

- Dear, StarSwift

It looks like Aqua is missing you and because of that I have sent him to Ponyville.  
He will arrive at your current location in a few minutes, so be prepared.

- Sincerely, Princess Celestia

"I totally forgot about him!" I said aloud

"Forgot about who?" Everypony asked

"Aqua, he is my pet Phoenix. His name is Aqua because he is a rare breed of Phoenix that is the color Blue" I told them

"A Blue Phoenix? That sounds wonderful! May I see him when he gets here?" Fluttershy asked

"Sure, although he is very shy around others"

"Don't worry! Animals are very calm around me; it is my special talent after all!" Fluttershy Smiled

Suddenly Aqua flew through the window, and perched on my back making me jump a little.

"Hey Aqua! There is somepony I'd like you to meet, her name is Fluttershy" I said while

"Hello Aqua, nice to meet you!" Fluttershy greeted Aqua pointing to Fluttershy

"Aqua why don't you go say hello to Fluttershy?"

Aqua flew off my back, and landed on the hoof that Fluttershy was holding out and mumbled hello

"I have an Idea! Why don't you take care of Aqua for the summer?" I asked her

Aqua usually gets bored or lonely when I'm away, and I be spending most of my time outside hanging out with my new friends.

"I would love to!" Fluttershy accepted

"Good, Aqua be on your best behavior okay?"

Aqua nodded

Aqua may be shy, but he is mischievous. He always pranks me, sometimes to cheer me up with laughs or just for his personal enjoyment. And he doesn't go easy with pranks, one of his recent pranks ended with my mane catching on fire because he invited a dragon into my room, you know the rest.

We talked for a very long time, mostly about my special talent, what I do at the castle and stuff like that.

"Looks like it getting late!" Rarity said looking out the window

"Already?" I looked out the window as well

It is Sunset, in a few minutes I guess I'll have to bring out the Stars. Yes, my talent is the same as my mom's and my aunt's except with stars and even though it's my talent, it's bothersome because I not only moving one object… I'm moving a couple thousand. Since I'm moving a few thousand, it gives me a terrible headache that doesn't go away for an entire hour.

"Yep! Well partner I got to head home now, I was nice meeting ya!" AppleJack said while shaking my hoof

"You too Applejack"

AppleJack walked out heading home, along with a box of cupcakes on her back

"I need to go back to my shop to work on my dresses, see you later everypony!" Rarity said while leaving also

"I got to go home to feed Angel, bye!" Fluttershy flew out the door with Aqua following

"I'm going back to the library; don't stay out too long StarSwift!" Twilight walked away

"I won't!" I told her

She forgot to show me the rest of Ponyville! Oh well…

"I'm staying here to bake some more cupcakes for another pony's welcome party!" Pinkie yelled while walking into the kitchen

There was now only me and Rainbow Dash in the room, the silence was bothering Rainbow and you can tell because she looked very uncomfortable. So to stop the awkward situation I walked up to her, and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Rainbow"

"What's up?" she asked

"I don't know, it's boring in here so I decided to come talk to you" I told her

"Well okay, what do you want talk about?" she continued asking

"Since we just met, I want to know more about you"

"Okay where should I start…" she said while eating a cupcake

"I was born in Cloudsdale and attended The Juniors Speedsters Flight Camp where I met Fluttershy, I attended because wanted to become a great flier like The Wonderbolts, but after getting into fights with other students I eventually got kicked out. Shortly after getting kicked out, I moved to Ponyville and became a weather pony. Now for favorite activities, I love flying and doing tricks with my spare time, but most of the time I'll be hanging out with my friends."

"Wait… you like the Wonderbolts too?" I asked

"Yep I have been trying to join their team for a long time!" she answered

"No way! I think you'd be perfect for them!" I said and noticed she was blushing

Actually if I recall last time I talked with Spitfire she mentioned Rainbow Dash, Spitfire actually quoted that "She would give the rookie a chance if they had free space on the team". I actually have never seen Rainbow Dash fly but I have heard she did a Sonic Rainboom, the move I have failed 9,171 times (Yeah that's right I kept track!) at The Best Young Flier Competition last year and won. I would gone if I wasn't studying, I have been caught up in studying magic for so long that I feel like a… egghead and now I wish I was there to see the most beautiful mare in Equestria perform a legendary move.

"You really think so?" She asked trying to hide her blush

"Yes, in fact why don't you do a little performance for me sometime?"

"Really?" She perked up with excitement

"Yep!"

She sat there frozen with excitement; I think I may have broken her.

- Rainbow Dash's POV -

The Silence was really making me feel uncomfortable, I could do was stare at the hunk of a stallion across the room. I actually can't believe I'm falling for a stallion, having my reputation as remaining free I promised myself I would never get into a Relationship. And then at the Gala when Soarin asked me out I couldn't refuse because he was cute, but StarSwift not only is WAY hotter but I seem to feel a connection when I'm around him. It's like there is something special about him, I can't tell what it is but I determined to find out. Suddenly he walked over to me.

"Hey Rainbow" Swift greeted

"What's up?" I asked

"I don't know, it's boring in here so I decided to come talk to you" Swift said

"Well okay, what do you want talk about?" I continued asking

"Since we just met, I want to know more about you"

You want to know more about me StarSwift? I think I know where this is going…

"Okay where should I start…?" I said while eating another delicious cupcake

"I was born in Cloudsdale and attended The Juniors Speedsters Flight Camp where I met Fluttershy, I attended because wanted to become a great flier like The Wonderbolts, but after getting into fights with other students I eventually got kicked out. Shortly after getting kicked out, I moved to Ponyville and became a weather pony. Now for favorite activities, I love flying and doing tricks with my spare time, but most of the time I'll be hanging out with my friends."

"Wait… you like the Wonderbolts too?" he asked

"Yep I have been trying to join their team for a long time!" I answered proudly

"No way! I think you'd be perfect for them!" he said

He thinks I would be perfect! That's the nicest thing a stallion has said to me because most of my life I have been bullied by Colts, Soarin didn't even compliment me when we were dating. Soarin was just a selfish cheating cold hearted prick; he was just using me so he could say that he has a marefriend. Swift is more caring, we have just met and he's danced with me and has complimented me. He has shown more care in one day then Soarin has in our entire relationship.

"You really think so?" I asked trying to hide my blush

"Yes, in fact why don't you do a little performance for me sometime?"

"Really?" I perked up with excitement

"Yep!"

He actually wants to see me perform! I know I should stop comparing Soarin to StarSwift, but I can't help it! StarSwift is everything I want in a stallion, he's super cute and caring, outgoing, and most of all we seem to have a lot in common, like we both can't dance and we both like the Wonderbolts.

"Okay! But when?" I asked

"Tomorrow and will do it at lunchtime, you provide the entertainment and I'll provide the food. Sound good?" he said while smiling

"Yes! I will be there"

"Awesome! Well I better go back to the library, I'm getting tired." He said while yawning "But if you want I could still fly you home"

"I accept" I said as he picked me up and took off

As we were flying I noticed his wings look different than Pegasus wings.

"Your wings look different than normal Pegasus wings"

"Yes they do, they look different because Alicorn wings are designed to be stronger and faster than Pegasus wings because Alicorns are a lot heavier than the average pony" he explained

"Why are they heavier?"

"Well an Alicorn's body is built a lot more heavy-duty and robust to take on large amounts of damage if attacked, but just like a normal pony we still can get injured pretty badly" he continued

"Okay that makes sense"

I noticed the sunset on the horizon coming to an end, and when the sun was finally out of view StarSwift's horn started to glow. I looked up to the sky and saw what was happening; Swift was bringing out the Stars. All I could do was stare in amazement, but after a while I shifted my focus to Swift. He was wincing as if he was in pain, I could not stand seeing him in pain for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Bringing out the stars gives me an extreme headache" he answered as he landed on the porch and set me down

"Well you know as well as I do that it is dangerous to fly with a headache, why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you"

"Yes, and I don't want you to end up getting hurt because of that headache" I replied as we walked into my home

"Thanks, but where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in the guest room" I said pointing to it

"Okay, Good night Rainbow"

"Good night Swift"

I wanted to hug him so badly, but I didn't know how he'd react to it so I resisted the urge. I walked into my bedroom and sighed, I'm still confused about my feelings for StarSwift. I have an obvious crush on him, I want to tell him how I feel but I wonder if he'll feel the same. I know I just met him and all so if I'm ever going to tell him, I'm going to have to wait awhile until I get to know him fully and I have the guts to tell him. I have never felt this way about a stallion before; because I've never had a crush. Soarin just asked me out and I said yes even though I had no genuine feelings. Well it's been a very long day so I better get some rest.

- StarSwift's POV –

I slowly hovered into the bedroom and landed on the bed and lay down, but then before I could fall asleep I got teleported to the castle.

"Why did I get teleported back to the castle?" I asked out loud to no pony in particular

"I sent you here to discuss the ceremony tomorrow" Celestia said as she walked over to me

"Ok whatever just try to hurry, I'm literally about fall over from exhaustion"

"As you know it starts at sunset because I want to test your skills" she continued

"Test my skills?"

"Yes, when it sunset you will lower the sun, raise the moon and bring out the stars" she said with somewhat of a smile

"WHAT? HOW? WHY?" I asked shocked

"StarSwift as you know Alicorns are immortal but their bodies still internally age, and my very heavy usage of magic is causing it to happen faster than normally. I have a little bit of trouble when raising the sun and also it's starting to affect my health causing me to miss council meetings, so I have decided to take action. In five years I will step down from the throne and you will be the new ruler, however I intend to join the council to help you with political decisions" she explained

"Why me? Why not Luna?" I asked still processing the information

"Even though Luna's body is in better shape, she is my sister and I don't want her to get worse" she said and began to frown when she noticed Luna was listening in on our conversation

"I understand it's just that this is so… sudden I don't I'm r…"

She Interrupted "It's not until exactly five years from now, you'll have plenty of time to prepare and also I still be here if you want to consult me about anything. I may be in a weakened state but I will be here for a very long time."

"Ok then, but before I leave I have a few last questions"

"Ask away, I have plenty of time" she said grinning for some reason

"Will I be able to raise a family of my own someday? I don't want to be lonely while ruling Equestria, I know I'll have you two but you know what mean" I asked

"Yes you will, actually it's very good if you have a family because you need to continue the royal bloodline somehow if something goes wrong and you can no longer rule" she replied

"That's good because I rather not live in solitude, but there is one problem" I said to her while we walked over to a couch to sit down

"Is there a way to make a Non – Alicorn immortal if I fall in love with one?" I asked

She sat there thinking then finally spoke

"Yes but it requires two Alicorns to perform the spell and it's really difficult"

"Ok that's all I have to ask for now, Goodnight Mom" I said while getting up

"Goodnight, Son"

I began performing the teleportation spell, I focused all my thoughts on Rainbow's house and suddenly I teleported there. I slowly got back into the bed and drifted away to sleep still very shocked about the whole situation I discussed with my mom. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A long day indeed and not just for StarSwift but for me too! I've got a whole lot of writing to do to wrap up and finish the last unoriginal chapter and begin the first part of my plan, Stay Classy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ceremony

**Thanks for the positive feedback and for staying with the story! Why this chapter took so long write is because I had originally planned most of this to be in Chapter 5, but it didn't make much sense when I was drafting it. So I pushed it to Chapter 6 instead, and during the time period between the two chapters I was also fixing spelling and grammar errors in earlier chapters also not to mention my birthday was in August and I spent most of September and October focusing on School, so I had a lot on my plate. Before you read I want to make something clear, even though StarSwift is learning magic, he can still use it and he only knows simple spells such as Teleportation, Telekinesis, and his special talent bringing out the stars. And P.O.V means Point of view. So without ****ANY**** further delay! Here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

I woke up feeling very nervous about the ceremony, it's because I my mom has never taught me to lower or raise the sun nor has Luna taught me to do the same with the moon. I'm still surprised that I can bring out the stars and learning how was not easy. It all started when I was a colt, I was watching Luna raising the moon because I had seen my mom raise the sun and I wanted to see Luna do the same with the moon. Strangely there was something was wrong, usually everytime Luna raises the moon the stars come out along with it and since they didn't it confused her. We walked over to my mom's room and told her the situation; my mom went with us back to the castle's balcony to try bringing out the stars herself but to no avail it didn't work. Since there was nothing my mom or Luna could do about it, I thought maybe there was something I could do about it. But another problem was that I knew nothing about magic, so how could I bring out the stars? I decided to study until I thought I knew enough and try to bring them out, but studying takes time. It took months of learning to finally have enough potential to bring the stars out, that's when I finally decided to give it a try. I took a deep breath and concentrated all my thoughts into achieving my goal, it took a lot of focus and tries but I eventually did it and earned my cutie mark. Bringing out the stars that inspired me to learn as much as I can about magic and that made me end up in Ponyville. But now back to the problem I now have, how I am supposed to do all of this when I don't know how? I need to discuss this with my mom. I concentrate on the teleportation spell and ended up in the throne room of the castle. I look around the room and notice my mom is not at the throne and decide to ask a guard where she is.

"Excuse me do you know where the Princess is at this time?" I ask

"Yes sir, she is currently at the Private Royal Hospital" he answers retaining his serious face

MY MOM IS IN THE HOSPITAL?

"Why is she in there?"

"THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFED" he yelled sternly

"Do you know who I AM?" I yelled back

"No sir, unless you have verification of your identity I can't tell you any information"

When I get mad I tend to use magic without thinking it through. So when that guard refused to let me know what happened to my mom, I got angry and teleported my crown to me to show him my authority.

"THERES YOUR PROOF" I yelled

With his horn he levitated the crown and slowly read the engraving and the back, he gulped and gave it back to me with a face that now had the expression that read "I am so fired".

"Princess Celestia is the hospital because she fell unconscious after raising the sun, none of us knows why but apparently the princess does" he explained

"Thank you, now I want you to alert all guards of who I am so that they don't make the same mistake as you" I commanded

"Yes sir"

I started walking towards the East Wing where the private hospital is located, once I arrived I didn't have time to knock and just barged in. There she was lying in the hospital bed, she looked so frail. Her mane wasn't moving as it usually does, her coat was no longer white and instead a light gray. As she turned to look at me I notice her eyes were looked sore as if she was sleep deprived. She was in very bad condition.

"Mom what happened?" I asked her

"You know the conversation we had last night? As I said my strenuous use of magic is affecting my state of health. But this time was different, it wasn't just any kind of magic… It was chaos magic. I have a feeling Discord is going to return, and this was caused by him trying to escape and me accidently absorbing his magic" she explained

"I will not be able to attend the ceremony, instead your sister will fill in for me as the announcer" she continued

Yes I have a sister, she's Princess Cadence. Nopony knows that she's Celestia daughter either, even though I thought that having the title as Princess would give it away but I guess not, instead our mom has told everypony that she is her niece. Cadence is the best sister a pony can have, we used to play hide and seek in the castle because it's so big that it would take forever to find each other. And if I had a bad day she'd cheer me up and take me out for ice cream, although ever since her wedding we haven't talked much but that's understandable.

"Ok but I have a problem"

"What is it?" she asked

"I have no idea how to raise the sun or moon!"

"Oh, It's the same as bringing out the stars accept you to put all your focus and power to one direct object, you may need to fly to force it them to raise. If you still having problems understanding just ask Cadence or Luna" she said

"Ok, now please get some rest" I said as I walked out of the room

Discord might be returning? Well I guess I better tighten up the security and alert the Elements, besides that its lunch time and I have somewhere to be. I focused as hard as I could on the guest room in Rainbow's Home, but instead I messed up the spell somehow and ended up at Sugarcube Corner.

"HELLO STARSWIFT! WANT A CUPCAKE?" Pinkie yelled

"Pinkie there is no need to yell I can hear you just fine" I said uncovering my ears

"But he said I had to" she said with walking over to me

"Who?" I asked

"The Author" she responded

"What? Never mind! I guess while I'm here I might buy some food to take with me"

"Sure, what would you like?" she asked

What would Rainbow like? Well I guess I'll get something simple.

"Two Daffodil Sandwiches and a large Apple Pie" I ordered

"Ok that will be 25 bits!"

I teleported my saddlebag to me because I left it at Twilight's House and pulled out exactly 25 bits.

"I'll be right back with your order!" she said walking into the kitchen

Ok now I just need to go get Rainbow, but for now I'll just take a rest from teleporting because if I mess the spell up again who knows where I will end up next.

"Here you go" Pinkie says with a smile and giving the food to me in a basket

"Thanks Pinkie!"

"You're welcome!"

I pick up the basket with magic in a very tight grip because I'll be flying; I take off and start heading over to Rainbow's House, once I arrived I knocked on the door.

"Rainbow? Are you there?" I asked

"Yep, I was just sleeping!" she responded with a yawn

"This late? It's lunchtime!"

"Oh my gosh! I lost of time!" she gasped

"No problem, now how about we go to the Ponyville Park so you can show me your skills and enjoy some lunch as we planned"

"Ok let's go!"

We both flew off towards the Park when we passed by the town hall, I saw what appeared to be the mayor and other ponies setting up the stage and preparing seats with Cadence at the podium adjusting her microphone. Not too far from the stage are Shining Armor and other guards on duty, and finally Rarity and some pegasai setting up decorations. I'm no longer nervous but I am a little sad about my mom not being able to show up.

"Uh StarSwift?" Rainbow said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Um…Yes?"

"You spaced out for a second there"

"Just thinking about something"

We arrived at the park and landed under a tree and I set the basket on the ground and prepared to watch Rainbow do some awesome tricks. She did simple tricks at first like loop de loops and barrel rolls, and when she was ready she did very awesome moves. But what caught me off guard was the Sonic Rainboom, I just sat there speechless. I failed that move every time I attempted it; I even tried changing wing angles but still failed and she did one on command!

"What do you think?" Rainbow asked

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" I said with still shocked

Rainbow blushed "It was nothing really…"

"Nothing? Rainbow, no other Pegasus has done a Sonic Rainboom before except you! Even I tried thousands of times and failed everytime! You are special!" I told her with a smile

**- Rainbow's Point of View -**

After I had done a few tricks and my signature move The Sonic Rainboom, I landed next to StarSwift

"What do you think?" I asked

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" He said surprised

"It was nothing really" was all I could say

"Nothing? Rainbow, no other Pegasus has done a Sonic Rainboom before except you! Even I tried thousands of times and failed everytime! You are special!" he told me with a sweet smile

I felt a weird feeling in my chest, a warm fuzzy feeling that I never felt around anypony and it felt good. Why do I feel like this? Do I really like err… l-love him? No I can't be… can I?

"T-thanks Swift…" I said with a blush

"It was nothing, just speaking the truth… Now how about we enjoy our lunch?" he replied opening the basket

"I got us Two Daffodil Sandwiches and an Apple Pie"

"That's Awesome because I love Daffodil sandwiches and especially Apple pie"

StarSwift smiled and gave me my sandwich and a slice of pie, we lay up against the tree and looked up into the sky and watched the clouds roll by enjoying each other's company.

"Such a nice day, one were we can just kick back and relax" StarSwift said calm and relaxed

"Well what did you do most of the time in Canterlot?" I asked

"Not to sound like Twilight or anything but I studied magic every other day, occasionally went out and flew around Canterlot and sometimes joined Celestia at parties and stuff like that. It was boring, but now I am in Ponyville and I'm going to have the time of my life" he explained

I smiled "Well I'm sure you will, and thanks"

"For what?" he asked

"For watching my tricks and taking me out here for lunch, Nopony has ever been interested in my tricks or even has taken time to see them except my friends. So thank you!"

"You're Welcome Rainbow; I've had a great time myself!"

**- StarSwift's Point of View –**

"Well the ceremony is about to start so I better get ready" I said standing up

"Oh the ceremony? What's it about?" Rainbow asked

"It has something to do with me, are you going?" I asked

"Sure, I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day" Rainbow said also standing up

"Good! See you there!" I spread my wings and took off

Rainbow smiled and waved Goodbye as I took off and arrived at the town hall, ponies were gathering and waiting for the ceremony to start. I walked backstage to where Cadence was to talk to her.

"Hey Sis!" I said as I walked up to her

"Hey StarSwift! Are you ready?" she asked with a smile

"Probably not but I can't stall, do you really think I can lower the sun, raise the moon and bring out the stars all at once? It usually takes 3 powerful Alicorns to do all that and here I am taking on all three alone!" I said trying my best to stay positive

"I once had to do just the same thing, remember that time when everypony was sick except me? Mom was too weak to lower or raise the sun and so was Luna and you, the only difference was that I had to do it every day for an entire week. But right now Swift, you only have to do it once and you can do it!" she told me still giving me a warm smile

I returned the smile "Thanks Sis"

"You're Welcome"

Cadence walked on to the stage "Citizens of Ponyville, today is special! Today is the day where you get meet a member of the royal family that has been in hiding since birth and witness his official crowning as Prince"

Murmurs were heard around the audience and many ponies showed faces of confusion

"The Princesses kept him in hiding for so long until now, mares and gentlecolts I'd like you to meet the son of Princess Celestia, Prince StarSwift!"

I walked out on the stage and closed my eyes, I focused all my magic and very slowly lowered the sun, then I concentrated harder and raised the moon and brought the stars along with it. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of everypony cheering at me, and after a while the cheers slowly quieted down.

"Hello everypony! I'm Prince StarSwift obviously" I said

Everypony laughed

"It's nice to meet you all and I'm very glad to be here, I'm sure you all have questions or comments but you'll have to until after my crowning" I told them giving the microphone back to Cadence

Cadence smiled as Princess Luna walked up on to the stage with a different crown that I'd never seen before, it was gold with a diamond on the front center and my name engraved on the back.

Luna smiled and put my crown on me and Cadence announced "I hereby declare you StarSwift, Prince of Equestria!"

Everypony cheered as loud as they could, I looked into the crowd and saw Rainbow dumbfounded with her jaw wide open, I just smiled and waited for everypony to settle down and when they did I began to speak.

"Ok now you may ask me your questions" I announced

A green pony with a blue mane raised her hoof and I called on her

"Why were you in hiding so long?" she asked

I remembered what my mom told me "Well my father died a few days before my birth because there was an incident at the castle, so my mom decided to not to announce my birth until she recovered from it but never did" I explained

A orange pony with a brown mane raised his hoof

"How long have you been in Ponyville?" he asked

"I have been here for two days, next question!" I answered

Another mare raised her hoof

"Are you single?" she asked

I blushed and quickly said "And that's all time we have today, thanks for coming everypony!

Everypony cheered one last time and began to leave, everypony except Rainbow Dash, I walked off stage and over to her.

"You're a Prince? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked

**- Rainbow's Point of View –**

StarSwift is a Prince? I don't understand, why didn't he tell me and the others he was a Prince?

"You're a Prince? Why didn't you tell us?" I asked

"I thought I might as well wait to tell you at the ceremony, otherwise you might not have believed I am a Prince" he explained

How can I be falling in love with a Prince? Would he even like me back? I mean he is Royalty and I'm just an ordinary Pegasus from Ponyville who's still struggling to get in to the Wonderbolts. Still He's everything I love, he's kind, cute, and loves to fly just like me. I'll to think about this later because it's getting late and I'm getting tired.

"It's getting late" I said

"How about I take you home?" he offered

"Thanks" I said as we both took off

While we were flying home, I just got lost in thought. I seem to do that a lot lately since StarSwift came to town, I've been obsessed with him for some reason. I always want to be around him and I can't stop thinking about when I'm not. I think I'll have to talk to Fluttershy about it later, maybe Rarity too but Fluttershy is first because she may have not been in a relationship before but she is really good at helping ponies sort out their feelings. And when it comes to talking with Rarity it's a bit difficult because she read Romance novels and expects the techniques to actually work in real life, so if worse comes to worse I'll talk to her.

Once we arrived at my doorstep I looked at StarSwift

"Well thanks for taking me home, Prince" I said

"You're Welcome and there's no need to call me Prince, we're friends ok?" he said

"Ok, Goodnight StarSwift" I said

He smiled "Goodnight Rainbow"

I slowly closed the door and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: EverFree Intelligence

**NOTE: From now on I have someone proofreading my story and fixing any mistakes I might make in Grammar, Spelling and Formatting so… Cheers! **

**(Although sometimes the Fanfiction Doc Manager re-formats it which undoes some of his hard work)**

**Hello again! After Chapter 6 I had an explosion of Ideas and needed to get them out of my system, but school (Like it always does) got in the way of things. Not to worry though! School is now over and I have been relieved of work for now, Anyways In this Chapter is the start of an Adventure and I'm going to start connecting to Season 3 and explain some flaws you may have noticed (Like how Princess Cadence is the Princess of the Crystal Empire and yet she is Princess Celestia's Daughter) in the story. Without any more stalling… Chapter 7: EverFree Intelligence!**

* * *

**- Prince StarSwift's Point of View –**

After I took Rainbow Dash home, I slowly flew back to Twilight's tree and bumped into things on the way there because I used so much magic at the ceremony earlier. Maybe after a night's rest I'll feel much better and get a head start on my summer activities I had planned! I noticed that I was wearing my new crown that was given to me and just looking at it made me spiral in to other deep thoughts about being a Prince. Being Royalty has its pros and cons, for example I'll probably never be unnoticeable anymore and be chased by paparazzi and mares because soon as you're crowned you're basically giving up your privacy out in public. Another con is the responsibility and living up to ponies' expectations because I am Celestia's son; they will probably expect me to take after my mother and automatically have her wisdom and such.

I'll get back to you on the pros but for now I think it's time for some rest. I arrived at Twilight's and entered to find her fast asleep at her desk, I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene and locked the door as walked to my room. I yawned and got in bed and drifted away to sleep.

**- Princess Celestia's Point of View –**

"Sister, are you sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked

"Yes I'm sure, Twilight has shown many princess-like qualities and I think she would make a perfect partner for StarSwift." I assured her

"I can see but are you taking in consideration that StarSwift may hold his feelings for somepony else in the near future?" she continued with questioning

"Although it may be true that StarSwift could have feelings for another pony, I still want the best and only the best for him and I have strong feelings that Twilight would also make a great ruler alongside him during his rule. Not only that but my time is coming to an end quickly, my health is deteriorating to a state where I am no longer am physically fit for the throne." I explained

No response came from my sister; she was still against me setting up Twilight as a suitable companion for StarSwift. But with time running out I have to take action and prepare for what's to happen after my rule over Equestria subsides. Suddenly a guard came running in.

"Your highness! I've got some very bad news! It has returned!" He said holding a scroll

It took me a while to figure out what he meant by 'it' but once I knew I let out a audible gasp "We'll alert the elements in the morning, they will need the rest!" I said with a worried look

**- Prince StarSwift's Point of View –**

I arose from my bed after I slept all I could and was startled by silence. Everything was quiet… too quiet! I checked the time and noticed I had slept in, I ran upstairs only to find nopony not even Spike nowhere to be seen. I noticed a scroll on the floor and picked it up and saw that it was from my mom; curiously I opened it and read it

_**Dear, Twilight Sparkle,**_

_**My faithful student you must come to Canterlot at once! I have a test for you to complete and I would like for you to come right to the castle right away! I'm positive you will succeed! Don't worry about studying because it is a different kind of Test. **_

_** Yours Truly, Princess Celestia**_

Sounds a bit fishy to me; my mother isn't the surprise kind of type unless it's a party so for her to give Twilight a test without telling her a few days in advance is not her. I set the scroll down and started conjuring a long distance teleportation spell (Which I'm still practicing) to the castle for a little talk with her when I was suddenly interrupted by a pony knocking on the door. I stopped the spell and answered the door to find a Pegasus with a black coat and mane that was slightly transparent and was multiple shades of green.

"Come with me StarSwift, the matters at hand are urgent" he looked at me with a serious expression

"Who are you? And why should I come with you?" I asked

"I am Glowing Leaf or just Glow for short and Magister Aerodynamic has requested your presence at The EverFree Intelligence Agency, any more questions you have will be answered when we get there" he answered

"Now come on!"

I hesitated but then nodded and followed him, he lead me through Ponyville all the way to the entrance of the EverFree Forest. I raised my brow in suspicion but continued to follow him into the forest still questioning whether I should trust him or not, we came to a clearing in the forest that had an eroded stone wall blocking us from going any further.

Glowing Leaf looked at me "Wait here!"

He walked over to a tree branch and pulled a branch like a lever; I felt the ground shake and saw the wall start to… open? Behind the wall sat a pyramid shaped fortress with walls of glass and a pathway made of marble that cut through a field of light blue grass that housed a pond near the fortress itself, to top it all off there were snow white trees enclosing the area. My jaw dropped in awe at the scenery and I just sat there for 5 Minutes admiring it.

"Hey! Time is of the essence! Come on!" Glow yelled at me

I snapped out of it and followed him inside where I was greeted by a few ponies in uniforms, inside the fortress looked all futuristic (or if you prefer, Modern) there were magical holograms displaying maps, calendars, radars and all kinds of information. In the center of the room was a round table with a pony who I could tell was important, Glow walked over to that pony with me following slightly nervous.

"Prince StarSwift, I'd like you to meet Magister Aerodynamic!" Glow said saluting him

Aerodynamic bowed to me and rised "Nice to meet you! Your majesty it is an honor!"

I chuckled "Yeah I'm sure it is, so what is this place and why has my presence been requested when I have no idea what's going on at all?"

"May I introduce you to The EverFree Intelligence Agency, a non-government and secrete organization which not a single pony in all of Equestria knows about, not even Celestia herself. We have called you here because of your relation to the situation that is currently happening." He explained

Wow. That's a lot to take in! "And the situation is?" I asked

The lights dimmed and a holographic image appeared over the table as we all sat down in the chairs.

He cleared his throat "This is The Crystal Empire. Very little is known about it, but what we do know is that it disappeared over 1000 years ago. It disappeared when it's last known ruler King Sombra took over and enslaved all the inhabitants, after he was overthrown the empire disappeared and today it has finally returned out of no where!"

Taking it all in I still had one more question "Okay but how does this relate to me?"

The image changed to a tall slender Alicorn with a white coat and a mane that was gold with streaks of sapphire and Platinum. His mane style strongly resembled mine but a lot longer.

Aerodynamic grabbed a glass of water and took a sip "A week ago an additional source gave us more information on the matter, this pony is Prince SwiftWind. He was supposed to be ruler but left the empire for a few years after extreme insomnia, anxiety and stress. SwiftWind retreated in Canterlot for an indefinite break from his royal duties, during his absence his brother Prince Sombra was ruled unfit for the throne, which angered Sombra into taking over the empire. SwiftWind had the power to control time and space making his stress, anxiety and insomnia side-effect of him unintentionally and uncontrollably peeking into the future at random moments and seeing Sombra's reign of terror. After forming a secret relationship with Princess Celestia and enjoying his vacation in Equestria, he received an S.O.S from his parents who were imprisoned and immediately returned to the Crystal Empire to overthrow Sombra with the Princesses beside him."

My mother mentioned the Crystal Empire to me once but only told me so much; having Aerodynamic give more information on it gave me a more clear view on it. And this Prince SwiftWind had a relationship with my mom? I wonder how that turned out!

Aerodynamic continued "Today upon the reappearance of the Crystal Empire, one final source gave the most important information of all that has more value to you than it ever will to us."

Curious at what this last piece of the puzzle may be I looked at Aerodynamic and said "Tell me"

He nodded "Many years later Prince SwiftWind got Princess Celestia pregnant with Princess Cadence but never married, but he did eventually did propose after another 16 years and getting her pregnant with another child. But an attack at the castle a few months before its birth killed Prince SwiftWind. That other child according to the source is you StarSwift! But we're totally sure if all this is true, that's why I requested your presence"

I officially became shocked "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course" Glowing Leaf and Aerodynamic said simultaneously

I left the building and sat outside the entrance, I broke into tears because I might have finally figured out who my father was and I always wanted to know that! But still why didn't my mother tell me about him? Something is still not right but I'm sure I'll figure out soon enough. But what did they want with me? I calmed down and after about 10 to 15 minutes I went back in.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked

"We want you to go into the past during Sombra's reign and see if this is all true." They answered

"Go back in time? How do I do that and is it even possible?"

Aerodynamic lead me to an arch shaped machine "Yes it's possible, Star Swirl the bearded was developing time travel but never finished. We built upon and pretty much finished his work and this machine is the product of it all, this will be our first time using it besides testing."

I accepted the challenge with lust for adventure and interest in finally getting some information about my father. I nodded "I'm in!"

Aerodynamic motioned to Glowing Leaf "Stand under the arch and stay still, the machine will keep a line of communication between us through telepathy, even in the past."

I nodded and stood under the arch and stayed still "See you on the flipside!"

The machine hummed as it started up and suddenly I was enveloped in a bright white light. As the light very slowly dissipated I looked around and noticed I was at the gates of what appeared to be the Crystal Empire, everything is so shiny here that it's starting to give me a headache. With that aside time to get to work! But the question is… where do I start? And then it dawned on me, first I should head in and check up and see what Sombra is up to so that I have an idea of where I am in the situation. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

"_I see you've made it in one piece! Congrats!" Aerodynamic exclaimed_

_I smirked "Glad to know your machine is working Aero?"_

"_Just glad to know that at least the telepathic circuits are working!" He chuckled_

_I rolled my eyes "Anyways I'm on my way to the castle right now"_

"_Which one? Crystal Empire or Canterlot? We sent you back into the past but we're still trying to figure out where you ended up!" He asked_

"_I ended up just outside at the gates of The Crystal Empire, I'm heading to the castle to drop by and see how Sombra's doing." I answered_

"_Are you sure that is a good idea?"_

"_Yes, if I can get a glimpse of what he is up to it will give me a good idea of where I am in the sequence of events." I explained_

"_Right, but remember to not fiddle with the past because you could damage things!"_

"_I know it's a typical time travel rule!" I rolled my eyes once again_

I walked through the gate and in to the Empire and start looking around, everything seemed peaceful as can be and no harm appeared to be happening. Ponies were just going about their normal day activities, I must have arrived earlier than Aerodynamic intended originally.

"_Hey Aero?"_

"_Yeah StarSwift?"_

"_How early did you send me?" I asked_

"_About 5 days before the date the sources gave us why- Oh…Whoops!" Aero answered_

"_WHAT!? You mean I'm stuck here with nothing to do for a few days?"_

"_Uh…Yep!" He chuckled nervously_

_I rolled my eyes for the third time and facehoofed "Well I might as well find somewhere to stay and maybe gather some information from some ponies living he-"_

I was interrupted by somepony suddenly crashing into me full speed. I rubbed my head and looked to see who crashed in to me, it was a Crystal Pegasus mare with a white coat and a rainbow mane and tail who looked an awfully a lot like Rainbow Dash.

"Uh sorry about that, I'm in hurry. Are you okay?" she asked

She even sounded like Rainbow… very odd.

"Y-Yeah I'll be fine" I replied and picked up my crown and put it back on

She noticed my crown and tilted her head.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing a crown like your royalty?"

"I'm Prin-... *Cough* Call me StarSwift and why I'm wearing this crown is a VERY long story" I told her

I think I should buy a saddlebag or something to put this in to prevent any more questions about it, I mean an unknown and (Sort of) new pony in the area wearing a unrecognizable royal crown will attract attention. The mare was still a little curious but seemed to shrug it off.

"Well then nice to meet you StarSwift! My name is Spectra Dash!" She held out a hoof for me to shake

I shook her hoof "Nice to meet you too Spectra!"

Yep. No doubt she's related to Rainbow, same name, same mane (Ha-ha that rhymes!).

I was a little curious myself "So why are you in a hurry?"

"I was heading of to go see my dad, he just woke up from being in coma. But they're afraid he doesn't have much longer due to his weak condition and he's in the Canterlot Hospital in Equestria so I have to make haste!" she explained

"I won't hold you any longer then, go to him!" I told her

She nodded "It was nice to meet you! Maybe we'll see each other again!" she yelled as she ran off

"Yeah maybe." I said to myself as I returned to focusing on my task

I continued to walk around and look for an Inn to stay at while I investigate, but since I am new here I'm had a hard time doing so. Or until now at least! Next to the library was the "Shining Inn", I smiled and walked inn (Ha-ha get it? INN? …. whatever). Then I remembered something important, very important indeed.

_"Hey Aero, I don't have any money!" I yelled at him telepathically_

_He sighed, "Maybe I didn't think this completely through! Give me a minute, we'll think of something…"_

I waited but got an idea "I have a few Equestrian bits, I think they will work but only if Equestria has these during this time."

There was silence for a few seconds then a reply "We are 89.11111 percent sure they do, go ahead and give it a shot!"

I shrugged and walked up to the desk, and rang the bell for service. Here I am in a lost empire before it's demise, disappearance and return at a Inn demanding service, I'm putting that in my list of lifetime achievements.

"May I help you?" said a middle-aged stallion with glasses at the desk

"Yeah, can I get a room for one?" I asked

He looked down at a book in front of him "Let me see if we have any available…"

I waited patiently.

He looked back up at me "You're just in time! One more room left!"

I nodded "And how much will that be?"_  
_  
"It will cost exactly 25 Crystal coins a night!" he adjusted his glasses

I nodded as I used my magic to summon my saddlebag (which I had hidden away using a spell I learned called 'Trans-dimensional storage'. I learned it quite a while ago before I came to Ponyville when I had about 8 hours of free time and nothing to do) and pulled out some bits.

I put on my most disappointed look "Sorry I only have 40 Equestrian bits!"

He looked sort of surprised "We will gladly take that! That's about 200 in Crystal coins!"

I simply shrugged "I only want to stay for 4 nights but you can keep the change!"

"Why thank you kind sir! Your room will be number 124" He said with a very wide and satisfied smile while grabbing a key off of a shelf and giving it to me.

"No problem! Have a nice day!" I said as I walked off to find my room

I walked out of the lobby and into the hallway to now search for my room. The hallway seemed to go on forever! I passed rooms 1 through 44 and until I came upon some stairs, as I continued to pass several more rooms I started thinking about my friends back in Ponyville. I wondered what they were up to this very moment while I wander in the past… I also wondered what did my mom meant by test! Her handwriting was all shaky as if she was slightly in a panic or hurry. Did something bad happen? The only thing I was told that happened was… wait a second… the return of the Crystal Empire! If my father really is the Prince and all I was told is true than she that would a part of the reason! But I feel as if there is something else as well… what if Sombra isn't truly dead? I bet that's it!

I finally made it to my room and unlocked the door and became wowed by how fancy the room was and how it also was clean and spacious! The carpet was white and soft as a cloud, there were gold columns at the foot of the bed and the walls were a shiny light blue that would occasionally sparkle. I closed the door and set all my stuff including my crown on a nearby table and then like a little filly or colt I jumped in bed yelling "CANNONBALL!" Even though it was not even sunset yet I was incredibly tired and decided to take a nap, so I pulled the covers and blankets over me. But before I could doze off, I began to think about Rainbow. It's pretty obvious I have feelings for her and I have no idea what to do. I'm not even sure how she would react with me being royalty! It would definitely be odd… that's for sure. I guess that's another con to royalty, well I'll have to ponder this a little later. Time to get some shut-eye! I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Phew! It's finally finished after such a long hiatus! I wasn't exactly sure if the Crystal Empire used bits or some different currency so I improvised with crystal coins. If someone is able to truly confirm they use bits than do so. Anyways! I'll be off to work on "Chapter 8: Meanwhile in the Future…" which the entire chapter will be in Rainbow Dash's point of view. Until then… Stay Classy!**

P.S: Chapter 8 will not take as long, it will be out by Wednesday!


End file.
